The Last War
by MidnightsMirror
Summary: This is a Crossover between almost everything I've ever loved. Varying from Sailor Moon, Inu Yasha, Xmen, Zelda, Dirty Pair Flash, ect. More or less a massive war between everyone where allies and foes ban together to see who's strongest.
1. Prologue: The Sad Past

_Shadya Says_; So, to begin with there's a character not yet ever introduced, of course. Also, as I've mentioned this is one large crossover, there's a very good chance that I'm even going to be adding from my original characters mentioned in here. So, it does take time to introduce everyone into the story and form together how they'll all meet. That's actually the hardest part with a crossover of this size. Last time I checked there was about 200 characters, and there's going to be more. So, you'll definitely have to bare with me and I'll work my hardest to get this done. Even though pretty much the only reason I'm adding a story now at all is because Kaye asked me to because it would complete her life. So... to Kaye!

**Prologue: The Sad Past**

The sun was shining, and everything around me appeared to be so bright and warm. If someone would have said what was about to happen to me, I doubt I would have believed it. I was so young then, and now that I look back, I'm sure there were signs that would have given me some kind of hint of the future that would one day belong to me. (Flash Back).

"Mommy, wait don't leave me! Come back!" I yelled as I ran after my mother. 'She acts like she can't even hear me. She's just going to walk out on me... Didn't she just tell me she loved me last night?' I think as I sit in the middle of the road, too tired to continue after mother. Two long hours later I slowly picked myself up from the road and dusted myself off. I ran back into the cottage mother rented for the weekend, 'This is it, and now I am alone ... Daddy died in a plane crash two months ago . . . Mommy left me. What on earth did I do wrong?' I repack the small amount of things I brought to the cottage with me and get on my bike.

Finally after an hour of riding hard, I get home and make a fast dinner, eat, and clean my dishes. I yawn and curl into a ball on the couch pulling a blanket close to my body. Too much of a long and sad day, sleep is my only escape from this reality.

The next morning I woke up to an empty house and find a note from my mother. "Shadya – I just can't handle you anymore. I tried, I did what I could. Things just aren't working out. I'm tired, I'm sad, and I can't deal with you on top of everything else. I lost my husband, can you understand that? I'm running away, do what you will." So, I decide on the only decision left, sell my parent's possessions, and move to an apartment building to rent. Mrs. Freya was nice enough to help me move my things and to sell the house. 'What would I need with a three story home when it's just me? Besides, didn't that one family have their eyes on the house for months?'

Within the next couple days Mrs. Freya got a hold of me and informed me of the sell of the house, and with me already in an apartment they'd already started moving in. "At least I have a smaller place now." I said smiling to myself; maybe it won't feel as lonely. I walk outside to get some fresh air before starting dinner, and once again the little green kitty follows me around the block. I've seen her so many times, it's almost completely normal to me now. 'How often does this kitty follow me? How many endless summer days have I spent outside playing with her, and feeding her?' I smile and pick up the little kitty, bringing her inside my apartment with me, "Would you like to stay here, little girl?" The kitty licks my face and purrs contentedly.

Eight years have passed since that time in my life…


	2. Chapter One: A New Beginning

Shadya Says; So now we're getting to the original Sailor Scouts! I started this about four and a half years ago so I'm currently working on editing everything I have typed out so far, it was a little too cut and dry. Then there's a good 12 or so chapters I've never even gotten around to typing out yet. This is about where I am with editing so far. I'll attempt to work fast, but really it all depends on how much slacking I do. Senioritis is getting to me, though. Please bare with me.

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

I start putting dishes away and continue tidying up everything then finish packing, "Suna, I can't believe we have to move to a different town. Tokyo is a big city; I've never been in a big city before. What if I get lost? What if I get in an accident?" I pick up Suna and pet her gently, "We leave in the morning, you know." I fall asleep still stroking Suna, the next morning arrived much too soon and the mover chimed the doorbell bright and early.

"Morning, Miss," He tipped his hat, "Are your things all ready?" The mover asks and I give an answering nod, moving aside to let him in.

"Yes, everything's all packed and ready to go. Thank you for helping me," I give a polite smile and slight bow.

"You're welcome, Miss." The mover replied kindly.

He helped me get all the boxes into his truck, then I run back up to get Suna and jog down the stairs to get back to the mover. He was already inside the truck waiting for me, engine idling. After miles of landscape zooming by and forty long minutes of silence I get my first glance at my new home, for god knows how long. It's a tall building with penthouse suites and huge windows. It reminded me of a resort, "Um, are you sure this is the right place?" I ask unsure he's got the right girl.

The mover smiled, obviously I wasn't the first person to ever be surprised by their new home, "If you're Miss Seno, then yes, this is the right place." He winked at me playfully then added, "Come on, let's get your belongings inside, I'm sure you don't want to spend all day up to your elbows in boxes when it's such a lovely day outside."

"Oh, right." I answer following him to the back of the truck and lifting up boxes in a hurry. We finished in no time flat and I paid the mover, once more I was alone. I should be used to it by now I've only been alone since I was nine, anyway, but it's something that you don't just get used to. It's not so simple. Suna's my only true friend and only family.

"Meow!" Suna jumped at me purring sweetly.

"Suna, I can't play with you right now!" I say laughing at the silly little kitty. The rest of the day I spent indoors running around my new penthouse suite unpacking, washing clothes and dishes, cleaning up furniture, and hanging up clothes. Before I knew what hit me the entire day was gone and stars were appearing in the sky.

"Why do I have to wear a uniform? They're so annoying and there's no variety." I suddenly turn to Suna sighing disgustedly. I flopped down onto the couch and started stroking Suna's head and drift off into a perfect little dreamland. I awaken to birds chirping and the sun shining, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Then I look at my watch and start panicking.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" I yell running into my room, rip a comb through my hair, throwing on a uniform and speed brushing my teeth. I sprint out the door yelling a quick farewell to Suna. As I was running down the street to school I accidentally hit an innocent bystander, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, but I'm kind of running late." I say trying to catch my breath and calm myself. I take a glance at the first person I see from Tokyo; she had beautiful blue-green wavy hair, green eyes, with a thin figure. She, too, is wearing a school uniform identical to the one I am styling.

"Oh, you too, huh? I don't know what got into me today, I'm never late. My name's Michiru Kaioh, what's yours? You don't look familiar." Michiru flashes a kind smile my way.

"I'm Shadya Seno. I just moved here, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say giving my kindest smile in return.

"Yes, nice to meet you. What teacher do you have?" Michiru asks me hurriedly pulling me by the elbow through two double doors.

I check the schedule in my hand, in wonderment that I didn't lose it with my run-in with Michiru, "A Miss Patricia Haruna."

"Oh, wonderful! I have her too, so do my friends." Michiru nods.

"Think you can help with directions then?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course," Michiru grabs my arm leading me down a hall and taking a right turn until she finds the room she's searching for. We manage to walk in right as the bell rings, "Sorry we're a bit late! Please forgive us, Miss Haruna." Michiru apologizes bowing her head; I quickly follow her lead bowing in turn.

"It's all right, Miss Kaioh. Who is your friend?" Miss Haruna turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

"My name's Shadya. Shadya Seno. I moved here yesterday," I state quietly.

"Oh, I see…The office never tells me anything," she complains wrinkling her nose annoyed. "I am supposed to be notified _before_ a new student just appears in my class." Miss Haruna makes a face and sighs loudly, "Ah, well. You can sit…Behind Haruka." Michiru takes my hand and pulls me toward a seat.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say nodding as I am being led off.

"Wait a second; don't you want to tell the class a little about yourself?" Miss Haruna asks smiling as soon as I sat down.

"I guess I could. I'm seventeen years old. My father died when I was nine so I live on my own, and had residency forty minutes away. There's really not much to say about myself…"I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, you poor dear, I'm so sorry to hear about your father. Everyone, please do your best to make Miss Seno feel welcome." Miss Haruna gave one last smile and turned to the rest of the class, "Okay, please take out last night's homework assignment and we'll get started on correcting it."

Lunch came around in no time, and I ate as fast as I could and went walking around campus until I found a nice shady tree. I sat down with my legs pulled to my chest and took my mp3 player out, when I noticed a group of people walking over. I only really recognized Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Ten'oh. Haruka Ten'oh had lovely sand-blonde hair cut in a shorter fashion resembling a boy, with sparkling blue eyes and small gold hoop earrings.

"Hey, Shadya," Michiru smiled at me, "I'm Michiru, the girl who helped you find class this morning."

"Yes, I remember you, Michiru." I smiled and bowed my head slightly, "Thank you for helping me."

"These are my friends; Haruka Ten'oh, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Rini, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyu Lights." Michiru introduced each one while they smiled or waved in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I answered and gave a slight smile.

"It's great to meet you," the group responded kindly.

"We're your new friends." Serena said smiling.

"Meatball head, you can't just tell people you're their friend." Raye rolled her eyes at Serena shaking her head in condescendence.

"Shut up, Raye. No one was talking to you." Serena answered sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, you two," Amy sighed.

"Yeah, can't you ever get along for more than two seconds?" Mina shook her head laughing.

"Shadya, you'll have to forgive them, they're…different." Amy added.

"That's an understatement!" Rini chimed in.

"Hey, you twerp! No one was talking to you, either." Serena yelled at Rini.

I started laughing, "It's no problem. I'd love to be friends with all of you." I smiled and just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, c'mon. We'll be late to class…again." Michiru said as her mouth started curving into a sly smile.

"Okay," I answer following the rather large group back into the school. Two twenty came around much faster than I would have thought; faster than it ever had before at my old schools. The final bell chimes, declaring an end to another school day. I lift my bag to my shoulder and start out the door, but I don't get very far.

"Hey, Shadya, do you want to come over? We can all do homework together." Lita smiled and waves me over to her.

"I'm really sorry, I can't. I have to get back home; I've still got a lot of things to do around my place since I just moved up here, and I have to check on Suna…" I trail off and see the look of disappointment on numerous faces, "But… you could all come over to my place, if you want?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Lita smiled at me.

"Who's Suna?" Haruka asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh, did I not mention her earlier? Suna is my cat; she's lived with me since my parent's…accidents." I looked away fast trying not to let my past's pain slip into my face.

"Cool! I have a cat, too. Her name's Luna, after the moon," Serena smiles.

"Yeah, me, too. Mine's name is Artemis." Mina added, "Artemis is Luna's husband. They have a daughter named Diana, she belongs to Rini."

"Neat!" I laugh at the enthusiasm of Mina as she relates her tale about how they met. It was so adorable.

We all walked together out of Crossroads High school and down the street a little ways until we get to my building. It's very tall and pretty high-class looking, not many people our age could have this kind of place unless they know someone… or get very lucky.

"Wow! You live here?" Rini asks clearly in a mixture of amazement and surprise as we get into the elevator going up to the sixteenth floor.

"Yes, I do," I nod slightly and smile shyly.

"Cool! Darien lives here, too." Serena smiled while we stepped out of the very crowded elevator.

"Who?" I ask having no idea who Darien could be.

"He's my boyfriend. I'll introduce you to him!" With that Serena was off running ahead of everyone and stops in front of the door directly across from my own. She knocks softly at the door and a guy answers. He has short black hair and eyes a beautiful blue, the color of the earth. We catch up with Serena and they're both looking towards us all and smiling. "Darien, this is my new friend, Shadya Seno! She lives in this building as well. I wanted to introduce you guys."

"Actually, I live in the one right across from you," I tell everyone as I shake Darien's outstretched hand politely.

"Oh, you're the girl that just moved in. Great, I was getting ready to welcome you later today, but it seems Serena beat me to it", he laughed slightly while grasping my hand strongly with a firm handshake, which could have broke my hand if he wanted it to.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you," I smile and we let go of each other's hands. His grip was very warm and comforting, familiar somehow. His warmth, his features they appear so familiar, but it's impossible to place and I give up trying.

Darien nods, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, Serena, we need to do out homework now, come on," Amy says obviously ready to drag Serena away kicking and screaming if the occasion calls for it, which was a very likely possibility knowing Serena and the crybaby she is. But that's all part of her appeal, isn't it?

"But, I want to stay and talk to Darien!" Serena whines and goes into full-on pout mode, hardly a comforting sign, the waterworks only seconds away.

"Serena, you'll get a detention again if you don't do your homework," Mina says rolling her eyes at her silly friend.

"Like you can talk, you're in detention just as much as me!" Serena glares at Mina then signs and nods, "I'll see you later, Darien." Serena kisses Darien and walks off slumping.

I unlock my door, number twenty-three, and drop my bag by the door and move aside letting everyone in. "Suna! I'm home," I walk into the kitchen and open a can of tuna.

Suna trots into the kitchen giving me a questioning look; clearly she's seen the group in the living room. However, at the sight of her food she quickly forgot her curiosity and scurries off.

"Was that Suna who just came by us?" Rini asked looking towards the kitchen where I had just come from.

"Yes, that's Suna," I smile and look toward the direction, too.

"Oh … She's a pretty kitty. Has she always been green with the 'X' on her forehead and crescent moon by her tail?" Raye asked curiously.

"Well, before my mother left me she was a stray. I took her in because she always followed me around, when I adopted her the X appeared, the moon by her tail was always there and she's always been green," I inform the questioning eyes before me. To be honest it's surprising they even noticed so much. Most people just look and don't even realize the marks are there, which only brings more puzzlement to me, but I have no time to really mull things over in my head.

All the while everyone else looked at each other all thinking the exact same thing, "Is Suna like Luna, Artemis, and Diana? Can she talk? Does she belong to a new Sailor Scout?" They decide that Suna is a stray and they're just being paranoid … for now, though none of that shook their uneasy feeling in their guts.

"Well, we really should start our homework, like Amy pointed out," Yaten adds smiling to everyone trying to get their minds off the new information that was undoubtedly buzzing about.

"You guys go ahead; I need to grab something really fast. I'll join you in a minute," I heard papers start shuffling around, pages flipping through books, zippers unzipping from bags as I walk towards the kitchen where Suna is eyeing me suspiciously. "I really don't have time to explain right this second, don't give me that look. I'll tell you later, okay?" I see Suna nod and so I walk back off towards the living room.

In no time our homework was finished and Lita and I were busy working away at dinner for everyone. By the time we were done eating and chatting it was already ten pm, "It's late you guys, do you want to just stay over? I can't imagine making you all walk home now," I ask looking towards them all concerned.

Setsuna's eyes widened, "We wouldn't have to impose…"

"Oh, it's absolutely no trouble. I insist, I'll go find some blankets and pillows," As I scurry off to search for sleeping materials everyone calls their parents and soon everyone was settled in to sleep, once I was sure everyone was asleep around me I sneak off to find Suna to explain everything. The next thing I know its morning and I've just woken up.


	3. Chapter Two: Surprise Attack!

_Shadya Says;_ Yet another chapter up! Yay. There's some action in this one, hurrah. Oh, and I do not own the original Sailor Scouts, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Shadya Seno, Obsidian, and Quartz belong to _me_.

**Chapter Two: Surprise Attack! **

"Wow, you're all already up," I mumble through a large yawn while stretching very cat-like.

"Yeah, we actually woke up half an hour ago," Mina answered sounding a little sleepy herself.

"You should have woke me up," I stifled a yawn. "I feel bad now."

"No, none of us thought it right. You were so hospitable. We thought you should sleep," Kakyu smiled softly.

"All right, then. Are you guys hungry? I can make something …" My voiced trailed off as I stood up and made off for the kitchen.

"No, don't worry about it, we don't want you going to any more trouble, you make dinner last night!" Hotaru pointed out, clearly trying to make a point.

"But I had Lita's help, so that hardly counts," I protested very stubbornly.

"Too bad, I'm making breakfast!" Setsuna put her foot down and that was clearly the end of the discussion. She bolted off before I could object to any strong degree.

Soon we'd all eaten and I started cleaning dishes here and there, "We should probably start getting ready for school," I say over my shoulder as I wash a plate off.

"School? On a Saturday?" Serena asked giving me a perplexed look, almost as if I were an insane person, not that I could argue if she did mention that fact.

"Why wouldn't you go to school on a Saturday? There's nothing special about today, School's everyday." I rose an eyebrow, now growing unsure of myself.

"That's my kind of school!" Amy chimed in happily perking up in a goofy grin at the heavenly thought.

"Oh, ours is only five days a week, Monday thru Friday," Yaten set me straight.

"Oh … That's very odd. Then, what do you do on Saturdays?" I ask casually trying to sound cool, clueless as to what to do without school everyday.

"Oh, you know… Hang out at Crown Game Center to place video games, go to the movies, hang out with friends, the regular stuff," Serena answers secretly giggling at how anyone could ask such a question.

"Mmm, All right. To be honest, I've never done any of that stuff," I answer slowly, while blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"No way! What do you do for fun then?!" Serena's face shifts to shock and despair, never removing her eyes from my face.

"I study, play the violin, flute, and ocarina. Listen to music, go work out at gyms, and play sports," I answer thinking, "But … I've always spent most of my time at school. I usually wrote for the school newspaper once a month."

"Would you like to go see a movie, then? Sounds like you haven't been," Setsuna adds smiling.

"Yeah, a cinematic adventure!" Mina laughs in a sing-song voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, why not." Anything that makes people that happy can't be too awful.

"Yay, let's go," Rini says happily and skips off toward the door everyone close behind her. Rini continues to skip down the hallway, singing.

"Hold on one second," Serena says walking to Darien's door to ask him to join all of us. Darien accepts and puts his arm around Serena's shoulders and walks closely behind all of us.

We get outside only to notice everyone around us toppling over and a man throwing energy blasts at random citizens on the streets. The scene went like this; people running around screaming, most acting like a chicken with its head freshly chopped off. People who appeared to be fine, falling over into the streets, cars crashing into walls, and trucks blaring their horns. Everyone looks at each other, clearly trying to figure out if they should do something with me standing right there, but I don't give them enough time to think or even make a move. I can't let innocent people get hurt!

"X Gold Crystal Power, Make-Up!" I shout as I raise an arm toward the heavens, morphing into the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Time. Even in my fuku uniform I still look like me, hardly a disguise I know. As Sailor Time I have long light purple hair, choppy and to my thighs, bangs layered to my cheeks, a golden tiara with a fuchsia gem stone set in its center. I wear long white gloves folded at the elbow with fuchsia folds, my skirt, sailor back, and choker were also fuchsia, centered in the middle of the choker was a yellow crescent moon with an X slashed through it. My bows are black, both the one at the small of my back and in the middle of my chest, placed in the middle is another fuchsia gemstone. As well as black high-heeled boots up to my knees, which lace up the front and black hoop earrings. My staff has a fuchsia pole, with a gold bottom and a large golden crescent moon on top and placed at its center rested a bloodstone with a black X in the middle of the stone. Seconds after I morph, so do the others.

"Sailor Time, you finally decided to quit concealing yourself away and show your pretty face. You do know that your decision to face me shall bring about your demise, right?" Quartz smiled his most wicked smile, "Did you really think you could get away with killing Obsidian? He was my brother, my blood …" He smirked, his eyes fading into an even deeper shade of black.

"No, I knew you'd come. Why drag innocent people into this? This is out battle, let them go. Face me alone, no hostages, and no tricks." I answer the man calmly.

"You know me better than that, dear one. Obsidian would have wanted it this way; he'd never have me give into the likes of you. You pathetic little, Sailor Senshi!" He spat, raising his voice, his temper following closely behind.

"Listen, Quartz! It doesn't matter what Obsidian wants, it doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to hurt anyone, take a look around you. Look closely at the collapsed bodies lying everywhere around us, is this really what you want? It's not too late, just walk away." My voice fell into a smooth, comforting cooing as I held out my hand to Quartz. For a moment it reminded me of trying to convince a three year old to take a nap, I had to stifle back a snicker.

"No, I won't… I can't listen to you! You're evil; Obsidian spoke of your evil ways. You brainwash, just die!" Quartz threw his best attack towards me a massive dark energy swirled at me missing me by inches as I moved to the side.

"Quartz… I've tried to be nice; I wanted to let you be. You just can't have that, can you? Then, so be it. On behalf of Planet X and its Moon, You're punished!" I yell fiercely, "X Time and Death Slash!" Quartz got struck by a sickle my staff morphed into and he shattered away like stone, raining down to the ground, utterly defeated.


	4. Chapter Three: The Ancient Past

_Shadya Says;_ I even have villians in this chapter, woo. This gives some brief information about Sailor Time and her past, how everyone is linked, and the other power. I do apologize how almost every chapter is pretty long, but there are random chapters coming soon that are much, much shorter.

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, Inu Yasha, Zelda, or Dirty Pair Flash. They belong to their rightful owners. Hence _fanfiction_. I do own; Kalman. Shadya Seno/Sailor Time, Suna, and any other original characters produced in the upcoming chapters and currently.

**Chapter Three: The Ancient Past**

Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi stared in disbelief, they were supposed to have found all their fellow Senshi, and they questioned their eyes because of it. They thought they couldn't really be seeing what just unfolded before them.

"W-who are you?!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus blurted out together.

"I'm Champion of Love, Justice, and Peace… With the Blessings of Planet X and its Moon, the Planet of Power, the Senshi of the Ages and Tranquility, Sailor Time is here." I answer and bring one knee to the ground in a bowing position, then slowly move my eyes skyward. Rising slowly to my feet, I smile timidly, "No wonder I felt so close to all of you. How's Queen Serenity? I had no idea Luna and Artemis were the Silver Millennium's Luna and Artemis!"

Sailor Moon's face flashed a spasm of terror and she took a fast step back, away from me, like I was an enemy, "How do you know about all of them? Tell me!" Serena grabbed her head yelling at me.

I felt my smile fade from my face, I take one small step towards Sailor Moon extending a hand toward her, and she jerked back so fast she almost fell down. I stared at her defeated, and took a step back, attempting to prove I mean no harm, not that they'd believe me anyway, "You… Forgot about me? I should have known." A tear shed down cheek and landed on the ground, "I'm destined to be alone, my brother… my fiancée. Gone. In the times of the Gold and Silver Millenniums, they died. .. You know what, Pluto, I think I'll skip that movie, I s-should go." I turned around ready to dash off.

"No, wait! …Don't go, Princess." Sailor Star Fighter says smiling and grabbing my arm.

Without my consent my body whirled around to face Star Fighter, "How do you know I'm a Princess?" I ask softly, not letting myself be even a little bit hopeful.

"Because, I remember you. Queen Beryl is your mother; you're the Princess of Planet of X. Well, of the moon belonging to it, but back then the moon was still joined with the planet itself. Kalman was the Prince of the actual planet; you were to be wed around the same time as Endymion and Serenity." Star Fighter closed her eyes to concentrate on the memories more clearly and continued, "All of us were very close, we used to joke around about how we were probably from the same family secretly, and they just split us up so the universe could be properly protected." Slowly the light faded from Star Fighter's eyes and anger grows in her voice, "Then your father died, and your brother… without much time to spare all of Planet X was destroyed. However, you kept the Golden Millennium strong, for as long as your energy would allow. Your mother betrayed your precious planet, killed your father, and your brother. Then all the people of your planet, there was nothing left but ash and fires. Only you and Suna made it out alive, you made your way to the Moon as fast as you could, just in time to see your mother kill Prince Endymion, then Serenity-your closest friend- commit suicide. We all lost our wills to fight on, and we let ourselves perish under her will. Queen Serenity, too, perished, but not after sealing Metallia and Queen Beryl away for the future to deal with, she knew when we were reborn we'd gather our strength together, unlike we could do back then and destiny would change under our wills."

"Star Fighter! You really do remember me," I pull her towards me and hug her tightly against me, forgetting what it was like to be close to someone.

"Never fear, Princess. We remember," Star Healer smiled and looked at the other Senshi, "The Golden Millennium was the strongest Kingdom. Everyone believed it was the Silver, because the Golden was the first to fall. Sailor Time is perhaps the strongest Sailor Senshi ever to be born, she made us capable of being reborn, but she wasn't supposed to be born. The mere fact she's here means something has gone terribly astray."

Sailor moon shook her head in full denial now, "You're lying! I don't remember her, it's all a lie. If she was my best friend, I wouldn't have forgotten her," tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"Sailor Moon, your memory of the past hasn't been restored to its full extent; there are things you may not be allowed to remember yet. Remember, you didn't even know you were the Silver Millennium's heir for a while." Sailor Jupiter replied very softly to Sailor Moon.

"But that makes no sense, Jupiter. Why wouldn't I be able to remember a friend, especially if she were so important?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Because, it's a mistake I'm reborn. I gave the last burst of my energy before we all died that night, ages ago. I did it only for you guys to be reborn; it was a selfless act because someone with my gifts shouldn't exist in the world. Without me you could accomplish anything, and if I were dead, I didn't think my mother would go after you guys again like she did in the past. She went through you guys to get to me, which is the reason she went after Endymion. She knew Serenity wouldn't handle it, she knew we wouldn't make it. I attempted to make amends of the error of the possibility of me being back by erasing memories of me, thinking you'd all be safer, I had no idea it'd also work on me as well." I slowly responded to Sailor Moon's questions as memories started to flood back into me, everything of the night over two-thousand years ago.

"That would make sense, but don't worry, Sailor Time. She'll come around and remember you in due time. No memories are forever forgotten, just misplaced for a little while. Locked within the catacombs of our minds, they await to be unleashed at the right moment." Chibi Moon flashed an adorable smile at me that could melt any angry adult.

"Why are you so sure I'll remember, Sailor Time? How do I know this isn't one huge joke, or she didn't mess with our minds now? What do we really know about her?" Sailor Moon looked with careful, suspicious eyes and a sinking feeling fell deep within my gut.

"I know because, Queen Shadya and King Kalman are my Godparents, or rather, The Former Princess of the Golden Millennium and the Prince of Planet X." Chibi Moon smiles and flashes a, 'I know so much more than you do' look to Sailor Moon.

"Kalman? You mean, he's alive? He was reborn with the rest of us?" My eyes widen and I force myself to remain composed.

Sailor Chibi Moon gets a flash of happiness dancing crossed her eyes, "Yes! You're the mother of my Senshi team; Juno, Paulas, Vesta, and Ceres. You and Kalman get married the same day as mom and dad. Everyone is always saying how much they love each other, including you." Chibi Moon suddenly looked very mischievous, "I was curious as to when I would see you in the past. I can't wait till we all meet again in the future, once my training is finished… I'll be waiting for all of you in the 30th Century."

I blush deeply, "You mean, I finally get to have a family and friends again? The two things that've always been just out of reach since the Golden Millennium?"

"Well, don't worry, you're found us now! There's no getting rid of us now, we're here for you and always will be," Sailor Mars threw her arms around lovingly around me in a tight hug.

"Thank, Mars, Everyone. I'm so blessed to have found you all again, words can't explain my happiness right now." The widest smiled crossed my face without my giving it permission.

**Meanwhile in the fourth dimension… **

"I, for one, couldn't be happier to get another chance to off Sailor Moon. If I can't have Neo-Queen Serenity, then no one can." Prince Rubeus smiled wickedly at his new 'friends'. "She was meant to be mine, ever since I saw her that one day… years ago. I've thought of no one else."

"Why would you want her? She's way too stuck up; she barely ever even leaves Crystal Tokyo!" Emeral says scowling and wrinkling her nose to the right.

"Yes, but she's so beautiful and strong. Her existence is wasted being with King Endymion," Rubeus added and his eyes glazed over, quite obviously dreaming of Neo-Queen Serenity once more, or very possibly constructing the demise of King Endymion. You never quite knew with Rubeus.

"She's not nearly as beautiful as yours truly, besides I am the true Ruler of the Moon. The pathetic White Moon Kingdom shouldn't be in power. The Dead Moon Kingdom should be in power!" Queen Nephrenia said fiercely, her long dark curls spilling over her shoulders strutting off her dark beauty.

"Pharaoh 90 is the true Ruler of the Earth," Mistress 9 responded, "My master is the strongest in the universe, none can beat him."

"Well, if you're the true Ruler of the Moon or the Earth, how did you all get beaten by the Sailor Solar Senshi?" CereCere threw into the conversations cheeky-like.

"That's a good point, dear Sister." VesVes nodded in agreement with her younger sister.

"How dare you CereCere, VesVes! I am your Master!" Queen Nephrenia yelled slapping the two of them hard, leaving deep red marks on their cheeks.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we _have_ to agree with you," CereCere, VesVes, PallaPalla, JunJun, Tigereye, Fisheye, and Hawkeye announced haughtily while surrounding Queen Nephrenia.

"Ha Ha, you don't even have your slaves listening to you. Pathetic. No wonder Sailor Moon beat you, "Sailor Galaxia said watching Queen Nephrenia's fiasco.

"No, they beat me because I underestimated those Sailor Brats!" Queen Nephrenia glared deeply, her anger rising to a new level.

"Guys, we're supposed to be working together!" Sailor Phi and Chi smiled.

"Mr. Macky, I don't think any of them have what it takes to fight anyone, do you? Of course you don't," Sweet Fairy Monica laughs at 'team' around her and smiles at her teddy bear, Mr. Macky.

"Just who the hell asked you?" Chaos asks the new brat who decided to open her mouth.

"They're hopeless!" Sailor Phi rolls her eyes to her sister.

"Too right you are, sister, too right." Sailor Chi agreed wholeheartedly. No one could agree on anything and more mini-fights were surrounding everyone driving them all quite mad to be sure.

"If we all want to defeat our enemies, we have to stick together and help each other. That means we must be at least semi-friendly towards one another," Sailor Tin Nyanko advises those surrounding her.

"Kitty's right, you know." Kikyo agrees somewhat reluctantly, while nodding.

"We need to come up with a more precise plan," Black Lady's eyes narrow while she's lost in deep thought.

"I've got just the plan… to destroy them all," Gannondorf says emerging from the deepest shadows of the forth dimension.


	5. Chapter 4: XMen Discover New Energies

_Shadya Says_: So, I got another chapter re-typed and redone. Also there's a break from Sailor Moon. It's X-Men! Ah, another of my loves. This is a fairly boring chapter, just getting the characters introduced, and getting a background on why they're going to Tokyo, it's not like they're just floating around in there for no reason. Hah.

**Chapter Four: X-Men Discover New Energies**

_Westchester, New York. . . _

Home to a group known as the X-men. Society has cut each of them out of the world around them, making them outcasts of their kind. They've made cruel and unjust judgments upon them; Xaiver took them and took it upon himself to properly train them. Each of them having their own special gift, people refer to them as 'freaks' or often 'mutants'.

They took shelter and comfort in the Xaiver Institute of Higher Learning. Most people know it to be the place where some of the most cutting-edge scientific research is performed. To a select few, however, it is know as a sanctuary, where they can be themselves. Xaiver used his telekinetic powers to summon the X-men to his office to meet a new partner. As each arrived Xaiver told Wanda Maximoff, the new member, who each was.

Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, was first to show up. She had long, straight white hair, dark purple eyes, tan skin and wore khaki colored jeans and a dark purple shirt.

Logan, or Wolverine, had brown eyes and black hair that was pulled up on either side of his head, making him look like an owl. He was styling blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

Scott Summers was next to appear on the scene, though he sometimes preferred to be known as Cyclops. He had reddish-brown hair, red-lensed sunglasses, khaki pants, and a navy blue t-shirt.

Jean Grey, or Phoenix, had long straight red hair, green eyes, and also adorned khaki pants, a light purple quarter-sleeved shirt, and sandals.

Kurt Weigner, Nightcrawler, had dark blue hair that hung down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and wore dark green pants, maroon shirt, and a sandy colored over-shirt, and an image inducer, that made him look 'normal'.

Kitty Pryde, or rather Shadowcat, had blue eyes, long straight brown hair pulled into a ponytail and long bangs hanging over her face. She wore light blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a light pink sweater.

Rogue, who was rarely ever called her true name, had green eyes, dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders with white on the top of her head. She wore jeans, long sleeved black undershirt, and a dark green tank top, with black leather gloves, and a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up passed her elbows.

Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit, had brown hair to the top of his ears, red eyes, and wore pink and blue armor, with a long brown trench coat.

Elizabeth Braddock, the butt-kicking Psylocke, had long straight dark purple hair, blue eyes, and wore blue jeans with an ocean blue colored tank top.

Lance, or Avalanche, had brown hair that went to his shoulders, brown eyes, and styled a black t-shirt, brown vest, and black gloves with the fingers cut off.

Bobby, better known as Iceman, had brown hair, blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt.

Spyke, had blond hair buzzed short enough to stick straight up on its own, brown eyes, with a white tank, black gloves with no fingertips, and khaki shorts.

Finally; Pietro Maximoff waltzed in, or rather Quicksilver, had white hair slicked back, blue eyes, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Everyone looked at Wanda Maximoff for a second, though; she was better known as Scarlet Witch. She was once fighting against them, and in everyone's minds the same question was swimming around, 'What is she doing here, could she have changed?' Wanda has short red hair, with the top dyed black, blue eyes, and styled a black shirt, black baggy pants, and a red trench coat. "You wanted us, Professor?" Kitty asks now turning her attention to Xaiver.

"Yes, Kitty, I did. X-men, this is Wanda Maximoff, Magneto's daughter . . . She also wants revenge against Magneto, she asked to join with our efforts, even if the reasoning is skewered." Professor Xaiver announced to the group.

"Oh, hi." Kitty was the first to respond.

"Hey, I know you. You're Quicksilver's sister, I remember meeting you once." Lance said turning his gaze back to Wanda.

"Yes, I thought you looked familiar," Wanda smiled fleetingly at Lance, glad to see someone who didn't seem so . . . stiff about the situation.

"Sister . . . " Pietro nodded once at his sister.

"Hello, brother." Something about the way they spoke implied there was tension about them.

"Ahem," Xaiver said clearing his throat, "Wanda was only part of the reason I sent for you all. I have gotten readings from Cerebro (The machine built to locate fellow mutants) that there are a large group of ladies and men with a different type of energy source. I was only able to tell their gender, since they aren't quite mutants I didn't get a visual description of them. I have no idea what their energy source is, or what they're about." Xaiver explained to everyone.

"So, what you're saying is, we need to go and investigate?" Scott replies knowing exactly where Xaiver is going with this new information he's presented.

"Precisely, They are currently residing in Tokyo, Japan." Xaiver nods.

"JAPAN?! That's a million miles away!" Bobby complained in shock.

"Japan, really?! Awesome, I've heard it's beautiful there!" Kitty jumped her excitement growing.

"Yes, it is. We can continue talking while we are on our way to Tokyo. Come on," Jean says and starts out the door of Xaiver's office.

Everyone fills in the blackbird and get situated while they begin on their journey to Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 5: Senshi Discover New Energies

_Shadya Says_; It's been a very long while since I've updated at all, but oh well. What's more is, I don't think anyone really cared, because I'm convinced no one even reads it. They probably never did. So, this is mostly for me. I clean them up and post them somewhere I can always find them, I suppose. Though, I'd love readers, I'm not expecting any. Oh well. If anyone decides to read, then enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Senshi Discover New Energies **

Suna suddenly leapt upon my shoulder out of the clear blue, "Sailor Time, I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't you heal all the citizens that are unconscious from the madman known only as, Quartz?"

"Oh, right. I forgot all about them! Golden Light Exaltation!" I yell lifting up my staff as it gives off energy. The rest of the Senshi de-morph follwed by myself.

"I think we should go to Raye's temple to discuss everything a little further in detail." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go." Raye agrees as everyone follows on her heel to the Temple.

"You know ... now that I think about it, I do remember Queen Beryl always trying to convince her daughter to team up with her to destroy everyone… But she always refused because; she loved all of us and vowed to protect us until the very end. She was like our older protective sister, as well as best friend. I wonder why it took me longer to remember than everyone else. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Shadya." Serena apologizes, all the while I remain skeptical about whether she believes anything she's saying herself.

"It's cool; don't worry about it, Serena." I respond and wink at her.

Suddenly Raye stops dead, something's not right in Kansas. "What is it, Raye?" Kakyu asks glancing concernedly in Raye's direction.

"I sense some … new energies. Come one, we need to hurry so I can consult the fire." Raye says slowly and without uttering another syllable runs off toward the temple.

The rest of us follow in tow, Raye already inside, trying to get to the fire faster. Raye knelt in front of the fire, as we sit a little farther back, so Raye can concentrate only on the responses from the fire. "Fire, show us who are responsible for these new energies…" Raye asks of the fire, after a moment the fire flares up and then dies down a minute later.

"What did it say, Raye?" Everyone spat at Raye in unison.

"The fire didn't tell me much, however, it assured me they are not related with the negaverse in any way. They are from Earth. They're looking for something; I don't know what, though." Raye explains to all of us nodding. She continued to look a little worried, as I noticed everyone else seems to be thinking the same thing. Raye continues to take sharp glances back towards the flames, in hopes of getting more information no doubt.

"So, what do we do, then?" Mina inquires.

"We should probably lay low, and keep our eyes open." Taiki suggests, looking toward the rest of the group for approval.

The fire flares up again, the second it died down everyone stared at Raye, "They aren't looking for something, they're looking for _someone_. A couple someones from the sound of it." Raye continued to stare into the flames getting lost in thought, showing more than a little concern on her face.

With all that went down, we decided the best thing to do was go our separate ways, thinking was to be done. I continue down the street and trying to get home as fast as possible to do some thinking. 'What could these people possibly want? Who can they be searching for? Are my friends in danger? No, I must be paranoid. …I have to do something. Hmmmm.' I make my way up to my penthouse suite and close the door behind Suna and I. I decide upon praying to my moon and my kingdom for strength and support. 'Please, Planet X, give me strength to protect those I love. Please, I can't lose my friends again, not now that we're all reunited once more… Planet X, grant me your power!"


	7. Chapter 6: First Encounters with XMen

_Shadya Says_; Another chapter completed. Yay! This is the exciting part, where we start to form allies and friendships among some of the crossover amazingness. Hurrah!

**I do not own **the Sailor Senshi they are Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do I own any of the X-Men, they belong to Marvel Comics.** I do, however, own **Shadya, Suna, Kalman, and any other original characters which will pop up throughout this rather large crossover.

**Chapter Six: First Encounters with the X-Men**

_At the mall … _

Michiru, Haruka, and I leave the mall chattering happily, so caught up with our discussion we don't realize the people in front of us until we run into them head-on, "Ah, we're sorry. We didn't see you guys!" I apologize giving a small bow hoping they accept my sincere apology.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We didn't see you guys either." A guy nods smiling (Lance).

The three of us noticed an American accent, "Hmm, are you tourists?" Haruka asks looking at them with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Um, you could say that. We're mainly here to help our professor with a recruitment drive." The girl that could easily pass for Lita's twin, or rather doppelganger answers (Kitty).

"That's nice, I hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo." Michiru gives a pleasant welcoming smile. Then each of our groups take off in opposite directions.

_At the Museum …_

Amy was looking at project recently created by her friend from her computer club, Mercurious. Her mind, however, was still on the recent news of the 'visitors' from Raye the night before. 'They aren't from the negaverse, but are they friend or foe?' Amy thinks to herself, continuing on trying to focus on the project.

"What a remarkable experiment." A man says, startling Amy. Amy spun around in one quick motion to see who spoke, he was a bald and distinguished-looking gentleman in a wheelchair, which remarkably was hovering above the ground.

"Oh! Sir, I'm sorry, you startled me… I really didn't mean to stare." Amy apologizes realizing her rude behavior appalled.

"My apologies, I was just saying that this experiment was quite good." The man says nodding toward Mercurious's project.

"Yes, this experiment is good… The creator is a quite talented scientist for his age." Amy says moving her eyes back to his experiment.

"Yes, this Mercurious is quite talented; I would like to be acquainted with him." The man agreed nodding.

"Yes, he's an excellent scientist… and an excellent friend." Amy answers smiling.

"You know him?" The man asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've been in a computer club with him for a couple of years," Amy held out her hand, "I'm Amy, Amy Mizuno. And you are?" Amy asks smiling friendly.

The man grasped Amy's hand in a firm, but friendly handshake, "Charles Xaiver." The man responds confidently.

"Professor Charles Francis Xaiver?! The famous geneticist?!" Amy asks in pure shock.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Xaiver lets got of her hand and turns around in his wheelchair.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking… What brings you to Tokyo?" Amy looks at him a bit curious. No reason could come to her why such a famous geneticist would be in Tokyo.

"I have reason to believe that there are some people who may benefit from my school… A sort of recruitment drive, if you will." Xaiver explains to Amy.

"Really, tell me more…" replies Amy. She decided to challenger Xaiver to a game of chess, so they could talk a bit more. After a while Amy glances at her watch and panics, "Oh my God! I'm late." Amy exclaims in horror. "I'm sorry, Sir, I have computer club and I'm late, I suppose I lost track of time."

"I understand, I have got my own places to be as well." Xaiver grasps Amy's hand once more in a friendly handshake. "You are an exceedingly good chess player; I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long time. I hope we can do this again, sometime." Xaiver comments smiling once more.

"Thank you kindly, Sir." Amy smiles and starts for the door, then stops in mid-step. Xaiver stared confusedly toward Amy, and she re-approached. She moved a final chess piece, "Checkmate." Amy beams and runs off towards the doors trying to escape to Computer Club at light speed.

Xaiver laughs softly and moved his focus back to the chess board. Amazed at how such a fine young woman could have beaten him with such a pure brilliant move without him even realizing it.

_Outside the Cinema…_

Lita, Mina, Raye, and Setsuna were walking out from watching a new movie. They were so distracted by their conversation about how good-looking the actors were or rather Raye scowling, while the other girls chattered on that they didn't even notice the group of people walking in front of them, at least until Lita ran into one of them. "Uf! Hey, watch it, Pal!" Lita yells without thinking rather rudely.

"Heh, you're the one who ran into me, Girlie!" A ruff voice answers fiercely.

Lita looks at the group, there was the man she ran into (Logan), another guy and a girl (Kurt and Kitty). Lita put her focus back on the man she walked into, "Well, you could'a gotten out of my way, Buddy!" Lita responds lifting her chin up and glaring fiercely.

"Yeah, right! I don't move for nobody, 'specially little gals' like you!" The man says laughing and lightly pokes Lita in the right shoulder.

Lita lets out a growl and gives him a glare of death. The man just growled right back, for what seemed like forever the two just stood there staring each other down. The aggression was mounting, but neither wanted to make the first move. Mina finally broke the silence by touching Lita's arm, "Come on, Lita, let's go. We're going to be late enough as is." Mina says and tugs lightly at Lita's elbow.

"Yeah, Logan, move it." The says pulling his hand in the opposite direction the girls were headed.

"Logan." Lita mumbled turning around and walking off, "I'll remember that name."

"Same here," Logan says stalking off in the direction Kitty appointed him.

As the girls walk off out of view and hearing range the rest of the group looks at them. The girl that bumped into Logan has brown hair, pulled into a pony tail, brown eyes, was very tall for her age, and had a tough look to her (Lita). The girl that touched Lita's arm had long blond hair pulled into a half pony tail tied with an orange bow, blue eyes, and had a caring look to her (Mina). The girl next to her had long black hair that fell to her knees, blue eyes, and had been scowling all the while the fiasco played out in front of her (Raye). The last girl has long black hair half pulled into a bun, brown eyes, and had a air of wisdom about her (Setsuna).

"Logan! Are you insane?!" Kurt blurts out; hitting Logan the second they were sure the girls were out of sight and hearing range, "She was just a kid!"

"A kid, yeah." Logan said, "But a kid with a temper to match her size 'n strength. D'ya catch 'er body language?! She's a bruiser, same as me. An' the day I stand down to someone like that is the day I'm six feet under." He glanced back in her direction and smirked, "Tough gal, though."

_Outside the Park… _

"See ya later, Michiru, Haruka!" I say as I leave them and start on my back to the penthouse suite. I managed to only get less than a block away when a guy runs into me knocking me off my feet and sending me sailing into a mailbox. The guy trips and falls forward and does a face plant into the concrete groaning in pain. The woman who was holding hands with him looks stunned for a moment, then busts out laughing at him.

"Miss, I am so sorry for my husband's clumsiness! Are you all right?!" The woman says looking concerned and then helps me up on my feet (Jean).

"Oh, I'll be fine. No need to worry." I say brushing some dirt off my school uniform.

"I am really sorry; I didn't see the crack in the ground… or you. I can't believe was so clumsy." The man apologizes (Scott).

"It's all right, really. It happens every once in a while in a big city. Everyone's in a rush, you know how it is. Well, I need to get going home. See ya." I say and run off to get back to clean up a gash from flying into the mailbox, which is now bleeding pretty badly on my arm.


	8. Chapter 7: XMen meet the Senshi

_Shadya Says_; Second chapter finished today. Yar man. More meeting of the Senshi and X-Men. Scott and Jean befriend the Sailor Senshi. Yay.

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do Jean and Scott belong to me. **I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time.

**Chapter Seven: X-Men Meet the Senshi**

The next morning Serena and Darien knock on my penthouse door, "Hey, Shadya, want to go to the part with us?" Serena asks beaming brightly.

"All right, I don't have much else to do," I answer nodding in agreement.

"Okay, let's go!" Serena says eagerly while chattering away at Darien and I.

Soon we were all in the park talking about the new energies. Serena's eye catches on an ice cream shop. Serena, being Serena and her love of ice cream ran in leaving us alone. Darien and I continue on talking about strategies and what to do if they are enemies. A minute later Serena comes out with three ice cream cones, which led to an abrupt end to all talking while we scurried to eat the ice cream before dripping all over us. When I saw the guy who ran into me last night," Can you guys hold on a sec?" I walk over to him and the woman from the night before, "Hello again," I say smiling.

"Oh, hello. I apologize again for running into you last night. Is your arm any better?" The man asks eagerly trying not to show his sheepish embarrassment.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry another second about it. And yes, my arm is better… just a little scratched up, nothing to fuss over." I nodded calmly.

"Please, sit down." The man offers pulling out another chair.

"Oh, no. I don't want to intrude." I shake my head surprised at the offer.

"No, please sit. I insist. You won't be intruding at all." The woman smiles kindly in an almost maternal way.

"All, right. I'm Shadya Seno, by the way." I introduce myself offering over a hand.

"I'm Scott Summers, and this is my wife, Jean Summer." Scotts replies grasping my hand, and then his wife does the same.

"It's nice to meet you both." I say politely.

"Who are your friends?" Jean asks, noticing a couple walking over towards me.

"This is Serena Tsukino and her boyfriend, Darien Shields." I say as they glance down at me confusion splayed out across their faces in a protective manner.

"Hello." Serena and Darien say together shooting each other a look, unsure of whether they should even be skeptical or not.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Scott smiles and waves.

"Hey, Shadya, Serena, Darien!" Mina yells over toward us as soon as she spotted the three familiar figures in the park.

"Hey girls!" Serena and I answer and beam a shining smile in their direction.

"Scott, Jean. These are our other friends; Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, Raye Hino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini Tsukino, Hotaru Tomoe, and Setsuna Meioh. Girls meet Scott and Jean Summers." I introduced warmly.

Scott looked at each of the girls; Michiru had long, wavy green hair, blue-green eyes, and wore a school uniform identical to the rest of the girls. Haruka had short sandy colored hair, almost a boy's haircut, and blue eyes. Rini had short, pink hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head, pointed like rabbit ears, and red eyes. Hotaru had short, straight shoulder length black hair and dark purple eyes. Serena had long, blond hair that hung to her thighs pulled into a bun on either side her head with gleaming blue eyes. Darien had short black hair with blue eyes the color of Earth.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance." The girls replied with polite respect, even though they had no clue as to who the couple was.

So, Scott, Jean, what are you doing here? Visiting? Business?" Serena asks coolly.

"A little bit of business, recruiting mostly. We're here with the Xaiver Institute, from the States." Scott answers a little weary of the girl's bold abruptness.

"Wow, really? I met Charles Xaiver yesterday at the Museum!" Amy answers kind of excitedly.

"Yeah, that's our Xaiver, he loves the arts." Jean smiles at the thought of her devoted professor.

"He told me he's doing a recruitment of some sort. He says there may be people here that could benefit both parties from a session at his school. The people invited should be very honored. I hear it's a great school, very elite." Amy says recalling what she read about the school.

"Yes, it's a great institute. I was a student a while back, so was Scott. That's how we both met; we're both working there now. I am a doctor and Scott is a teacher." Jean responds smiling at her husband.


	9. Chapter 8: Inu Yasha Meet the Senshi

_Shadya Says_; Another chapter done. I'm actually getting somewhere with this today. Then again I'm in hiding from my family, so of course I'm getting more done. I refuse to leave my room, hah. Well, this is the addition of Inu Yasha, enjoy!

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do any Inu Yasha characters.

**Chapter Eight: Inu Yasha Meets Sailor Senshi**

"Kagome, does it feel like the Shikon shard is any closer? Can you still sense it's energy?" Sango asked curiously glancing at Kagome.

"I don't know what happened… It's like when Koga left, I can't sense anything anymore, like it just up and left. This is completely hopeless…" Kagome sighed annoyed.

"Well, we're all tired, let's sit down and rest a while here," Miroku suggested since everyone was clearly out of ideas anyway.

"Oh, all right, fine." Inu Yasha remarked while walking a small distance away from everyone and sitting down like he did every time they were supposed to 'rest'.

Kagome was still standing deep in thought, 'Maybe my friends are right…Maybe I do love Inu Yasha. It wouldn't be so bad, he's strong, brave, and can be sweet at times. But even so, I don't think he'd ever return my affections… But, then he was really worried when Koga kidnapped me, I could see the relief in his eyes when they all found me. He was willing to fight Koga for my safety and protection. … But every time Kikyo turns up it's like I don't even exist, but I am her! I am Kikyo's reincarnate, so how can I hate her so much? We should get along great since we're supposedly the same person, yet we can't stand each other. She even tried to _kill_ me. I'm so confused about all of this…'

"Uh, Kagome? You alive up there?" Shippo asked glancing at Kagome full of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking is all." Kagome flashed a brilliant smile at Shippo.

"Thinking about Inu Yasha, huh?" Sango grinned menacingly.

"N-no! What makes you think that?!" Kagome flustered answering trying to figure out some legit thing she could be thinking about to feed to Sango.

"Because you are…I can see it in your eyes, you just lied to me." Sango said knowingly, with a teasing air to her.

"Just go talk to him," Shippo said giving her a good nudge against her legs in the direction of where Inu Yasha was sitting by himself staring off into the distance.

"Oh, all right! Just stop ganging up on me!" Kagome said secretly happy that they 'made' her go to talk to him. Kagome walked towards Inu Yasha and sat down next to him, "Inu Yasha, I'm sorry I led us here and have nothing to show for it." Kagome apologized, as an attempt to start some kind of conversation with him.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Inu Yasha responded in a distant voice, then they both fell silent for a couple moments.

'How can I possibly love Kagome? Sure, she's kind-hearted and sweet… pretty, too. But I'm in love with Kikyo, for over fifty years. I couldn't betray her… again. However, if I don't betray Kikyo again, then I'll be betraying Kagome. I can't do that to her, I'll just have to keep pushing my feelings aside for now…' Inu Yasha drifted into thinking about some way to fix everything, which got him pretty much nowhere anyway.

Next thing anyone knows Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyu start to walk by Inu Yasha and everyone with him. But Taiki accidentally steps of Kirara's tail, which causes Kirara to jump up and growl fiercely at Taiki.

"Kirara! Why are you growling at that guy?" Shippo jumps in trying to calm Kirara down, to no avail.

"Kirara! Don't growl at people!" Sango came over and took his head into her hands to get him to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I accidentally stepped on its tail." Taiki said embarrassed.

Kakyu bent down and caught up Kirara's tail rubbing it where it had been stepped upon, making the pain slowly disintegrate into nothing, "I am sorry for my friend, he isn't usually that clumsy."

Sango looked surprised as Kirara calmed down instantly in Kakyu's touch, "It's okay, Kirara never calms down that fast for anyone! That's amazing, thank you. I'm Sango." She said smiling and holding out her hand.

"My name's Kakyu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sango." She slipped her hand into Sango's politely shaking her hand, "These are my friends, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya."

"Nice to meet you all, my friends are Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Galactic Plant Blizzard!!" A voiced yelled as ice shards hit Taiki square in his left shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't! Kinmoku Star Power, Make-up!!" Kakyu yelled as she morphed into Sailor Kakyu, "Kinmoku Star's Guardian, Sailor Kakyu is your opponent!" She roared in the direction of the attacker.

"Sailor Kakyu? So, we meet again.." Sailor Chi laughed evilly, as both Sailor Chi and Phi walked out of the shadows, standing next to a man.

"Naraku!" Kagome, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Shippo said in unison.

"Haha, I keep running into all of you everywhere I go it seems," Naraku replied bitterly at the unpleasant reunion.

"Healer, Maker, Fighter! Give me your power! Star Lights Royal Straight Flush!" Kakyu exclaimed and cards flew out striking Chi, Phi, and Naraku hard enough to push them back and slash gashes into their faces and arms.

"You wench! How dare you attack me," Sailor Chi spat in disgust.

"Kinmoku Fushion Tempest!" Kakyu cried and this time Naraku moved out of the way and the attack hit only Chi and Phi. "You're pathetic excuses for Solar Sailor Senshi." Kakyu faced Sailor Chi and Phi coldly and confidently.

"You've won this battle, Kakyu… for now." Sailor Phi replied just as coldly, and with that the three disappeared without a trace.

"Who are you guys?" Kagome asked looking into Kakyu's eyes who now was wearing a different uniform than she had been wearing before the attack started.

"I'm Princess Fireball. Also known as, Sailor Kakyu, the Sailor Senshi of the Planet Kinmoku. I'm a protector of the Solar System. I am one of the many allied with the Sailor Solar Senshi, Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki is Sailor Star Maker, and Yaten is Sailor Star Healer. Who is this Naraku?" She questioned as she de-morphed.

"He's our sworn enemy. We've all stuck together for one purpose in mind, gather the jewel of four souls and kill Naraku once and for all…" Miroku said looking down, not wanting to make eye contact in case he said too much.

"He… turned my little brother against my village and killed most of them. He was going to kill me, too… I had to…kill him first." Sango pushed back tears but still fell to the ground with grief. Kagome was at her side instantly and put her around her friend, in attempt to comfort her from the pain of the past.

"He made my father's wind tunnel backfire, and sucking him in…" Miroku stated with anger and fear glinting in his eyes.

"He turned my old lover against me and she shot me with a mystical arrow, which put me into a dormant sleep for fifty years." Inu Yasha added with a distant look in his eyes, as if he were trying to remember every detail of that moment.

"He made me an orphan. Miroku found me and took me in," Shippo added glaring in the direction Naraku left.

"I am only here because I had forgotten the Jewel of Four Souls and then it broke and shards went everywhere. I am the only one who can see them… Well, with the exception of Kikyo. You see, I am the reincarnated Kikyo. She was the one who shot Inu Yasha. It's all very confusing." Kagome said and continued on conformting Sango once more.

"The Jewel of Four Souls? I thought that was just a myth." Seiya said looking at the ground with suspicious eyes.

"No. See?" Kagome said pulling out the pendant she wore around her neck and showing the group, "This is only a fourth of it. We are working to gather the rest."

"I see, well if you want to join us, we'll certainly help you. I am sure the rest of our Sailor Senshi team will be glad to be of assistance, as well." Yaten said kindly looking at each of them with sincerity.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kagome answered, then shifted her gaze to Inu Yasha, to see his reaction to the idea.

"Well, it's not that we couldn't do it, but if Naraku has made allies among your enemies, then we'll need all the help we can get, as I'm sure you will, too." Inu Yasha agreed nodding.

"All right, good." Taiki answered smiling at their new found allies.


	10. Chapter 9: XMen, Senshi, Inu Yasha

_Shadya Says_; Now everyone is meeting, and soon there will also be more new characters added. I'm almost out of chapters that are already typed up. So, it won't really be re-editing everything. I'll get to actually add parts that I never got to before now. Exciting.

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do any Inu Yasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. X-Men also belongs to Marvel Comics. **I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time.Suna. Kalman/Prince of Planet X. And any other original characters that come in the future or have already been mentioned.

**Chapter Nine: X-Men, Senshi, Inu Yasha**

Kakyu, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten started off to find the rest of the Senshi, with Inu Yasha's group in tow, better everyone be introduced sooner rather than later especially with what was just discovered, it's not just the negaverse around to cause problems anymore. They reached Crossroads Park and found the whole group.

"Hey Girls', Darien." Kakyu ran up to meet them panting, "We've been searching for you guys everywhere."

"Hey Kakyu, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, what's going on? Who are your friends?" Shadya asks concern spreading across her face, something was up and everyone could tell.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Seiya said pointing to each person and paused as he said each name.

"Good to meet you all," Darien smiled calmly.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, as well." Sango added politely giving a small smile to the group.

"These are our new friends, Scott and Jean Summers." Shadya introduced, as if giving some silent signal to wait to pounce with information until they were alone, like at Cherry Hill Temple before giving away who they were.

"Hello the—" Scott started but was cut off by a whole new group of people emerging, a man had started to call out to Scott and Jean.

"Hey, you two love birds! What'cha doin'?" A man with a ruff voice called out as he headed over.

"Hello, Logan. We're talking with some new friends," Jean responded looking toward their friends.

As soon as Logan came into view of everyone Lita jumped out of her chair and shouted, "You again!"

"Do you still want to fight me, Girlie?" Logan asked as a sudden grin spread across his face slowly widening as Lita glared at him.

"Yeah, you bumped into me!" Lita said and started to growl at him again.

"I see some of you have already met Logan?" Scott questioned and laughed softly.

"Yeah, the jerk…" Lita mumbled crossing her arms and turning away from Logan while managing to still keep one eye on him.

"Well, our other friends are Kitty Pryde, Kurt Weigner, Rogue, Ororo Munroe, Bobby Drake, Spyke, Wanda, Lance, Elizabeth Braddock, Remy Lebeau, and Prof--" Scott was cut off by a beaming Amy, "Hello again, Mr. Xaiver."

"Hi there, Amy Mizuno." Xaiver smiled kindly at Amy.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," replied the group together, Scott was about to say something when a loud explosion was heard throughout the park.


	11. Chapter 10: So, we meet again?

_Shadya Says_; -Le Gasp!- It's a long'un. Here, everyone decides to join forces, and of course a battle with the dreaded, Queen Beryl. Oh noes!

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do any Inu Yasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. X-Men also belongs to Marvel Comics. **I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time.Suna. Kalman/Prince of Planet X. And any other original characters that come in the future or have already been mentioned.

**Chapter Ten: So, we meet again.**

"What was that!?" They all asked in unison.

"X Gold Crystal Power!" Shadya yelled raising her crystal into the air.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power" Serena yelled as she lifted her arm skyward.  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power!" Rini yelled as pink light enveloped her.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy yelled followed by a bright blue light shining.  
"Venus Crystal Power!"Mina yelled throwing her crystal skyward as orange light spilled out.  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye yelled as flames surrounded her figure.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled as green light engulfed her and lightning crashed through the sky.  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru yelled as purple flickered out of her crystal in all directions.  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" Haruka yelled as the winds blew surrounding her.  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Michiru yelled as the sea wrapped around her to help with her transformation.  
"Pluto Crystal Power!" Setsuna yelled black light emitted from her crystal clear and strong.  
"Kinmoky Crystal Power!" Kakyu yelled red lights flashed as she raised her crystal.  
"Fighter Crystal Power!" Seiya yelled throwing her crystal skyward right on cue with Yaten and Taiki.  
"Healer Crystal power!" Yaten yelled  
"Maker Crystal power!"Taiki yelled.

They all yelled "Make-up!" together and morphed into their Senshi forms, while all the groups ran forward to the sound of the explosion.

"Ha ha ha, I thought you'd get here in a hurry," A familiar voice chimed as the groups arrive right on cue.

"Queen Beryl!" The Senshi said together shocked at the sight.

"Mother?!" Sailor Time asked in horror and disbelief.

"Ah, yes, my daughter. Are you finally going to give up these brats and join with me? Help your mother kill off these little weaklings. Together we can rule the universe; all you have to do is join me. You want to rule the universe, do you not? You don't really want to bow down to some weak little moon princess, do you?" Beryl asked.

"You're right, I don't want to have to bow down to anyone." Sailor Time answered honestly after a moment of reflection.

"What?" Sailor Moon cried, unable to believe her ears. Surely she couldn't have really just sided with Queen Beryl.

"Then come on, let's kill these weak little humans off." Beryl smirked thinking she had already won.

"No, Mother. Weren't you listening? I don't want to have to bow to anyone," She responded with her own smirking gaze. "I told you in the time of the Golden Millennium that I won't let you kill them. It's my job to protect them; I swore my oath to protect not only them, but this universe as well." I stared my mother down, waiting for her to respond in some way.

"Then, what did that just mean? You don't want to bow to anyone?" Beryl spat wickedly at her daughter.

"I don't bow to anyone, and no one tries to make me bow down to their will. We're all equal… and I love them more than anything. I would die for them, before turning upon my friends, my family. Leave them alone, you I will kill you, like you killed Father and my sweet baby brother in the time of the Golden Millennium!" Sailor Time said fiercely to her mother watching with an icy glare for her next move.

Queen Beryl was furious; she gathered up energy and threw a huge ball of black lightning directed toward Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Gold and Light Shield!" Sailor Time cried and made a shield just in time to block her mother's attack, "Moonlight Arrow!" Sailor Time yelled and formed a bow made of pure moonlight in her hand as she pulled back on a string an arrow made of pure white moonlight appeared at the end, Sailor Time took careful aim and shot the arrow at her mother in less than a second.

Queen Beryl screamed in pain, "How dare you betray me! I am your mother, in the name of En Nabah Sur, I'll get you, your friends, and your lover!" The dark Queen spat words of poison at her only daughter, her own flesh and blood.

"How dare I betray you? Are you kidding me? You're the one who brought betrayal upon our family. You tore our family apart, you killed father and my sweet baby brother and you _made _me watch! Yet, you think I'm the one who did the betraying? You're so full of yourself! Well, I'm through with you." Sailor Time screamed at her mother energy building up inside of her, "Rose Whip Thorns!" A vine-like rope covered with thorns appears in Sailor Time's hand and she whipped it towards her mother, but a black cloud appeared around her. Then dispersed and at once it was clear, Beryl was nowhere to be seen, "Sailor Moon, I thought you beat that Bitch!"

"So, did we," Tuxedo Mask said quietly.

"Who was she?" Shippo asked looking up at Sailor Time.

"My mother, one of the many Queens' of the Negaverse." Sailor Time replied sourly staring off into the darkness sure that it couldn't just end like that today.

"This isn't good…" Elizabeth said slowly shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"What's not good?" Inu Yasha asked cautiously glancing at the stranger.

"It would appear that Sailor Time's Mother has joined with En Nabah Sur, or rather, Apocalypse," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, is your mother that powerful?" Kagome asked Sailor Time.

Sailor Time stood still looking in the darkness her eyes faded into a distanced look as if she were reviewing past tragedies… "She caused the destruction of the Silver Millennium over a thousand years ago. That was the second strongest kingdom in the universe… I am the Princess of Planet X's Moon, also known as the once great Gold Millennium, the strongest kingdom in the universe. My mother also destroyed it, I lost my father, younger brother, fiancée, and my kingdom. Everything that I held dear on Planet X and its Moon lost to me forever. She then killed Prince Endymion of Earth, and because of that Princess Serenity committed suicide. All the Senshi –including me- all died from a broken heart. Then Queen Serenity sealed Queen Beryl and Metallia up, before she too died. Now here we are, reincarnated. Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity. Tuxedo Mask is Prince Endymion. So, to answer you question, Kagome, yes she is powerful." Sailor Time explained to everyone trying to keep from feeling the pain of the losses.

"That really not good then, Apocalypse is one of our strongest enemies, he's an ancient being, one that was believed to be a god… We are a group of people protecting Earth from other mutants, called the X-Men." Xaiver explained to the Senshi.

"The X-Men…I remember hearing about a group called the X-Men when I went to Harvard last year… I was told you were evil freaks." Tuxedo Mask said slowly unbelieving they could be the same group.

"What do you mean by mutants? What can you do?" Sailor Jupiter asked looking toward them.

"My mutant name is Nightcrawler. I can teleport, and here's my true form." Kurt said and revealed blue fur, golden eyes, fangs, and a long blue arrow ended tail.

"I am also known as Phoenix. I have a power called telekinesis… which is when you can move objects with your mind, and read other people's thoughts." Jean added.

"I am Cyclops, I can shoot optic blasts from my eyes, and I can't really control it, which is why I always have to have these sunglasses on." Scott revealed calmly.

"I'm Rogue, if I touch another person I temporarily steal their special ability, like on time I took a football player's skill to run. However, if I hold on to them for too long, I kill them involuntarily. I can also fly and I have a super-powered punch. Those abilities stayed with me because Star held onto me for too long, so I have those powers…" Rogue told everyone honestly.

"My name is Storm, and I can control the weather." Ororo explained.

"Wolverine. I have the power ta heal my own wounds in a record amount 'a time. I was used to experiment on, so I have alamantium claws in my skeletal system. I can slice through a lot of things, including walls and some metal, alamantium is one of the strongest metals." Logan replied and whipped his claws out in one quick motion, and withdrew them just as fast.

"Shadowcat, I can move freely through solid objects." Kitty smiled shyly.

"I'm Spyke, I grow spikes out of my upper arms and back, which can be projected out at enemies, kind of like porcupines."

"I'm Iceman, I am able to freeze things, and turn myself into a stronger form by turning into solid ice, hence iceman." Bobby explained next.

"Quicksilver, Wanda's brother, I get my name from my fast movements. I can run faster than anyone." Pietro said as he ran around the group three times and stopped in his original spot in a couple of seconds.

"Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter, I can control metal, just as he can." Wanda held out one hand toward Logan and lifted him up without even touching him.

"Hey, girlie! Put me down. I hate it when ya do that! Do ya want a broken arm?" Logan growled as Wanda slowly lowered him to the ground.

"I'm Shakedown, I can move the ground, make earthquakes, that kinda stuff." Lance nodded.

"Eh, guess it's my turn. I am Psylocke, I use telekinesis to manipulate matter through directed psionic energy, and then I can focus my mental energies into a psionic katana." Elizabeth introduced herself and her powers.

"Hey, I'm Gambit. I can convert an object's stored potential energy into explosive kinetic energy upon contact, in other words, I can make things blow up by touching them and throwing them at opponents." Remy added.

"I am, of course, Charles Xaiver, I am a psychic and telekinetic, same as Jean." Xaiver replied.

"So, what about you Sailor Senshi, what can you do?" Kitty asked curiosity bubbling out of her.

"I am Sailor Moon; I use the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal to fight for love and justice. I use the Moon's power and light to fight off any foe in my way," Serena smiled.

"Sailor Mercury here; I use the power of water, ice, and fog to do my bidding." Amy revealed to their new allies.

"I am Sailor Mars; I use the power of flame and fire. I can also read people's minds, and am a bit of a psychic. As a Priestess I can ward off evil, as well." Raye responded.

"I am Sailor Jupiter; I use the power of lightning and my brute strength." Lita winked.

"Sailor Venus; the goddess of love, I use the power of love and beauty, of course!" Mina smiled at everyone sweetly.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, I use a golden crystal, much like Sailor Time's to protect this planet Earth." Darien bowed slightly.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon, I use the power of the Pink Moon Crystal to fight for love and justice. I use the power of the 30th Century's Moon, to vanish evil. Like my Mama and Papa." She beamed at Serena and Darien.

"Sailor Pluto; I am the guardian of the Door of Time. I control the time-space continuum. I use my Garnet Rod to help protect the door and make sure peace remains within the very fabric of time." Setsuna replied.

"I am Sailor Neptune; I use the Seas' powers to protect our Princesses'." Michiru smiled at everyone.

"I am Sailor Uranus; I control the skies, winds, and heavens. I use their power to protect all that I care about." Haruka nodded toward everyone.

"Sailor Saturn." Hotaru knelt down on one knee, "I am the bringer of death and destruction. I use my glaive to punish those who are harming the Earth and my loved one."

"I am Sailor Kakyu, Princess Fireball of Kinmoku, a distant galaxy. I use the power of the cosmic cards."

"I am Sailor Star Fighter, I am one of Princess Fireball's guardians, and my strength is my strong suit." Seiya answered.

"I am Sailor Star Maker, the second of Fireball's guardians; I use my talent and brains to up my opponents." Taiki smiled.

"I am Sailor Star Healer; I am the last of Princess Fireball's guardians. I use the power of healing to help protect my loved ones and the galaxies." Yaten beamed.

"And I am Sailor Time, I control time. I am the only Sailor Senshi that is able to break the third taboo without killing myself. The third taboo is freezing time, I use light to protect the universe and everyone in it." Shadya told them all while smiling, "However, I do think we should de-morph… People are starting to stare."

"We should still discuss this all though…" Sailor Chibi Moon protested.

"Yes, I agree. We can go to my place, there's plenty of room…" Sailor Time answered looking towards the group for approval. "We are going to have to de-morph fast, time will resume back to its natural flow in a minute." Sailor Time raised her staff and gathered energy all around her, "Time, freeze! I command you to stop!!" Time was brought to an abrupt halt and a deadly and unearthly silence fell over the city, all the Sailor Senshi de-morphed. When time returned to its natural flow they were all about twenty yards from where they had all been gathered, everyone remained silent until they were safely in Shadya's place.

"Should we start to train? We need ta be able ter fight together." Logan brought up, almost the second the door was closed.

"There's no way we can beat our enemies if we don't join and form some kind of allegiance." Taiki added, in agreement with Logan.

"Yes, this is all very true." Xaiver responded looking around taking in the new faces and getting a mental state on the people around him.

"Well, where could we possibly train? We're thousands of miles away from the danger room." Ororo said trying to mull through her brain attempting to come up with some place that was safe enough to train.

"There's got to be somewhere around here that's safe enough to train together," Jean said also trying to think of a place but coming up with nothing. The X-Men really didn't know Tokyo that well, yet.

Everyone fell silent for a couple of moments all putting their minds together to come up with some place where they didn't have to worry about the city or anyone who could get hit in the crossfire. "We could train in the grounds around my restored palace on Planet X's Moon." Shadya offered thinking about the space that surrounded the palace.

"That's a great idea, Shadya!" Mina chimed happily hugging Shadya.

"Yeah, we can train after school a couple of times a week," Hotaru added enthusiastic about the great idea and having found a place to prepare for the oncoming battles that were already creeping upon them.

"What if they attack while we're away on Planet X's Moon training?" Rini asked curiously worry spilling across her face.

"We'd know if they were attacking, trust me. We'll know." Seiya smiled and patted Rini on the head reassuringly.

_A few hours later…_

"It's getting pretty late, we should all turn in now," Haruka mentioned after glancing at a clock, she yawned and started to stretch.

"Yeah, you're right, look at little Rini and Hotaru. They're already sound asleep." Setsuna said looking at the two sleeping forms.

"Serena's out, too…" Raye said and shaking her head at the sleeping meatball head.

"Well, I'll take Serena to my place next door… Now, if someone can just get Rini for me," Darien replied while lifting Serena into his arms.

"Sure thing, Dare, I got her." Shadya picked up the cute little Rini and walked out the door behind Darien and they walked together across the hall.

"You know, Shadya, tomorrow I could to the 30th century and get your four daughters… I mean, we could really use their help for the upcoming battles…" Rini mumbled half asleep.

"Rini, you are such a sweet girl. If you don't mind, I'd love to meet them." Shadya smiled at the thought of her daughters, 'I'd really like to see Kalman, my love. My future husband…' Shadya sighed quietly, "Now, get to sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day, school, then training after that." Shadya smiled and kissed Rini on the forehead.

"Okay, G'night, Shad." Rini smiled and slipped her arms around Shadya.

"Shad?" She responded curiously at the new name she was given.

"I always call you that… I guess you wouldn't know that, but you're still the same. Is it okay if I call you that still?" Rini asked sleepily.

"Of course, now get to bed, you." Shadya smiled tucking small lady into bed, "Sleep well, Small Lady." Rini hugged her one last time as Shadya kissed her forehead.

Shadya then turned to leave and Darien was standing in the doorway smiling at the sight of Shadya and Rini, "Night, Dare." Shadya said smiling.

"Night, Shadya." Darien put a hand on her shoulder as he moved aside and continued on to let her out of his suite.

Everyone else was still in her suite, "Well, since we have school tomorrow, whoever wants to stay here can definitely do so. I have more than enough room." Shadya smiled politely at everyone, and couldn't stifle a yawn. She gave those remaining blankets and pillows and soon after everyone was out in no time.


	12. Chapter 11: New Students

_Shadya Says_; Already up to chapter eleven, where has the time gone? Training shall begin soon. Yay.

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor any Inu Yasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. X-Men also belongs to Marvel Comics. **I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time. Suna. Kalman/Prince of Planet X. And any other original characters that come in the future or have already been mentioned.

**Chapter Eleven: New Students**

They all awoke early and got ready for school, Inu Yasha's group and the X-Men decided to accompany the Senshi while they went to school. Once everyone was ready to leave they made a quick detour to Darien's penthouse to get Serena and Rini.

Darien answered the door and flashed a brilliant smile, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Dare, Are Serena and Rini ready for school?" Shadya asked.

"Rini's ready, but you all know Serena, she's still in bed." Darien sighed loudly, "I've tried everything to get her up, to absolutely no avail."

Just then Rini ran into the room, "Hey, Shad!" She jumped onto Shadya to get a better grip for a bear hug.

"Good morning, Small Lady," Shadya smiled hugging Rini back.

A second later Rini turned to Darien, "After school, I am going back to the 30th century to get Juno, Vesta, Paulas, and Ceres. So, I'll be a little late to Planet X. I wanted to tell you so you don't get worried, Darien."

"That's sweet, Rini, thank you for telling me. Have a good day at school. I better go and try to wake Serena up again," Darien sighed and walked into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Serena came out, "Sorry it took me so long, everyone." Serena apologized between a sleepy yawn and stretching her arms up in a tired motion.

"Wow, Darien, I'm surprised you got Meatball head up at all," Raye said in a teasing voice trying to get a rise out of Serena.

"Oh, shut up, Raye." Serena said laughing softly at her "rude" friend.

"Oh, no! I'm losing my touch, you didn't even start whining!" Raye replied in a mock horror voice, "My powers are fading!"

"You guys better get going, you only have ten minutes to get to school. I'll meet you at Crossroads High after school. Good-bye," Darien said as he pulled Serena over to him and kissed her softly.

"Soon everyone was gone leaving Darien, Scott, Jean, Xaiver, Ororo, Logan, Remy, Elizabeth, Shippo, and Kirara all by their lonesomes.

_At Crossroads High School…_

"Good Morning, Miss Haruna." Shadya smiled at her teacher.

"Hello, Shadya. Did the office put more students in my class without telling me again?!" Miss Haruna asked as she spotted the group of people trailing behind Shadya and some other students.

"No, they're just foreign exchange students. Eight of them are from America; Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Spyke, Pietro, and Wanda. The other five are from another part of Japan; Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." Mina said introducing them to the class.

"Nice to meet you all…" Miss Haruna replied not sure whether she was angry or not, she was rather used to never being told when new people were added to her classroom. "How long will they be here for?"

"Well, actually… We don't really know." Lita mumbled trying to avoid the explosion that would inevitably rain down upon the classroom at the remark of ignorance as to how long new students would be there.

"Oh well, all right." Miss Haruna said hiding the annoyance of such a sudden influx of students all put into her class.

"The Americans remind me of something…" Melvin began thinking out loud trying hard to concentrate, "Oh! I got it, the X-Men!"

"The what men?" Asked Yumi and Kari together looking at Melvin in confusion.

"The X-Men, they're a group of people who fight against evil in America, kind of like our famous Sailor Senshi." Melvin explained to the girls who still were just staring at him, they had no idea how to respond to Melvin sometimes.

Kitty looked stunned, "How does he already know? We haven't even said anything yet." Kitty asked in an urgent whisper.

"He doesn't know, he's just a brain. He says we look like the Sailor Senshi, but he has never proved it," Raye smiled in assurance, "There's nothing to worry about. He doesn't really believe you guys are the X-Men, just resemble them."

"Okay, then. If you're sure, Raye." Kitty said smiling at Raye calmly.

"Well, everyone, please take your seats so we can all get to work, we have a quiz tomorrow you need to be studying for." Miss Haruna said and passed out a practice guide, "If you can answer these questions, you should be fine for the quiz tomorrow."

School passed by in a flash and everyone scurried out to meet the rest of the guys to start their training.

"Good Afternoon." Jean said smiling spotting them walking toward the older members who were already out of school.

"Are you ready to go to Planet X's Moon?" Suna asked in a cheerful mood.

"As ready as we can be," answered Miroku.

"I'll meet you there," Rini told them, as they all watched her run off to get settled to return to the 30th century.

"X Gold Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Shadya yelled morphing into Sailor Time. The rest of the Senshi followed her lead and morphed as well. "Planet X, lend me your power! Grant me the strength to teleport everyone to Planet X… Planets align and send us to Planet X!" Sailor Time cried out and they were on their way.


	13. Chapter 12: New Generation Sailor Senshi

_Shadya Says_; Yeah, now we have the first appearance of Kalman, as well as the first appearance of the amazing Amazoness Quartet, or rather Asteroid Senshi.

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor any Inu Yasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. X-Men also belongs to Marvel Comics. **I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time. Suna. Kalman/Tuxedo Night. And any other original characters that come in the future or have already been mentioned.

**Chapter Twelve: New Generation Sailor Senshi**

Rini stopped running; she had finally found a free spot in the park where no one would walk by in the middle of her teleportation to the space-time continuum, "Guardian of time! Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time! I call upon you, the Almighty God of Time, Chronos! Lead and protect me…Onward to the road of light!" Rini shouted holding the key of time high up in the air.

The sky opened up and she appeared in front of a door in the fourth dimension. A voice rang out of nowhere, "Who goes there? I am the Guardian of the Door of Time. You are trespassing, if you do not leave I will be forced to destroy you."

"Sailor Pluto! It's me, Small Lady Serenity." Rini said and looked around trying to figure out where Sailor Pluto's voice was coming from. A moment later she appeared walking out of the fog, and Rini rushed over to hug her dear old friend.

"Oh? Sorry about that, Princess. Does the King and Queen know you were coming today?" Sailor Pluto looked at the little princess carefully.

"No, I'm not staying. I didn't want to get their hopes up, I am here to get Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Ceres to bring them back with me. I think Shadya will be happy, plus a war is starting and we'll need all the help we can get," Rini explained quickly remembering that she needed to get back in time for training.

"Oh, that's certainly not good. The Sailor Senshi can take on any enemy, though. No need to worry." Sailor Pluto said calmly flashing a smile and her favorite Small Lady.

"All right, I'll see you again in ten minutes or so. Hopefully with my Senshi Team following along side me." Rini waved and turned back to the Door of Time.

"Small Lady?" Neo Queen Serenity asked when she spotted her daughter.

"Hello, Mama. I came back to try and get Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Ceres. I met Shadya, uh that is… Sailor Time, I mean. She wants to meet her daughters, plus a war is coming and we'll need all the help we can get. Hopefully Tuxedo Night turns up before then," Rini added as an afterthought.

"Oh, Queen Shadya appeared in the past? That's good, I was really hoping you'd finished your training and were back to stay, though. It's not the same without you, Small Lady." Neo Queen Serenity looked at her daughter, she'd already grown up quite a bit since the day she first left to save the 30th century, pretty soon she would no longer be a Small Lady, but a Lady, " If the Senshi of the past need you, then you have a duty to go to them. The girls' and Shadya are in the library." Neo Queen Serenity turned to go, "Oh, and sweetie, before you leave be sure to tell your father goodbye. I'm sorry, but there's some urgent business I must attend to. Bye, hun!" Neo Queen Serenity bent down and gave Rini and big hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Mama. I will be back to stay soon, I promise." Rini smiled and waved to her mother as she continued on to a meeting with the other planet's Royalty.

Rini slipped into the study where here father was sitting doing some work trying to sneak up on him, "Small Lady, when did you get back?"

"Aw, how'd you know I was here, you didn't even look up." Rini crinkled her nose at her dad, "Hello, Papa. I only came back to get my Sailor Senshi team, but Mama said I better say goodbye to you before I leave again."

"All right, sweetie. I'll see you once you've finished your training and become a proud Sailor Senshi." King Endymion said and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Okay, Papa." Rini nodded and left him to continue working. She started down the long hallway that lead to the stairs, she eager ran up the stairs and took a right down the next hallway, and walking into the third door that opened up into a vast library that anyone could get lost in. She walked over to the girls all sitting around talking about a class lesson, "Hello Shad, girls." Rini said and smiled.

"You're back!" Ceres smiled and threw her arms around Rini.

"Not for long, I have to leave again soon." Rini told them as a look of sadness shattered Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta.

"What, you just got back! That's so not right," Pallas complained looking at her friend.

"However…" Rini began and smiled widely, "Shad, do you think the girls can come with me? We've come across your past self, and you really want to meet them. Also, we could really use them with the upcoming battles." Rini said turning her attention to Queen Shadya.

"Oh, in that case… They go if they want to." Queen Shadya smiled at the five girls with hopeful sparkles in their eyes.

Just then King Kalman walked in, "Hello, how are my favorite girls?" He asked smiling at the six lovely women in front of him.

"We're doing just fine, Lovey. Our girls are going to the past with Small Lady, it seems the Sailor Senshi is in need of their assistance with an oncoming war." Shadya explained to her dear husband.

"Oh? I see… Well, be careful girls. I couldn't bear to lose any of you." King Kalman answered smiling at them.

"Yeah, hopefully deadbeat Tuxedo Night shows up at some point during the millennium…" Rini said teasing the King.

"Hey, you. Watch it," Kalman said and hugged the five girls and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Be sure to have some fun, too." Shadya said kissing the top of each of their heads and bending down to hug them.

"Good luck, farewell girls!" King Kalman and Queen Shadya said as they waved to their daughters and god daughter.

The five girls left the library and made their way to the Door of Time, Rini opened the door and the five girls walked out into the fourth dimension.

"Hello, Girls. You leaving now?" Sailor Pluto asked them as they started to walk toward her.

" Yes, we have to make it in time for training. We'll see you when we come back, Pluto." Rini smiled at Sailor Pluto.

The next moment they were back in the park where Rini had left from, "Let's get to Planet X."

"Ceres Amazon Crystal Power," Ceres said raising her arm skyward.  
"Pallas Amazon Crystal Power," Pallas cried as a blue light engulfed her.  
"Juno Amazon Crystal Power," Juno threw her crystal to the sky catching it to hold it up.  
"Vesta Amazon Crystal Power," Vesta raised her head looking up at the sky.  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power," Rini said as pink light spilled from her crystal.

"Make-up!" They all cried in unison as they morphed into their Sailor Senshi forms.

"Teleport us to Planet X!" Juno said as they all grabbed for each others hands and within moments they were off to Planet X.


	14. Chapter 13: Future Happiness

_**Shadya Says:**_I finally was able to update... while procrastinating on college work, how enjoyable!

**I do not own** The Sailor Solar Senshi or any characters associated with such, they're Naoko Takeuchi's. Nor do any Inu Yasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. X-Men also belongs to Marvel Comics.

**I do, however, own **Shadya/Sailor Time.Suna. Kalman/Prince of Planet X. And any other original characters that come in the future or have already been mentioned.

**Chapter Thirteen: Future Happiness **

_On Planet X…_

"Hello everyone, we're here!" Sailor Chibi Moon called running towards her friends, Sailor Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta running in tow to catch up with their new team.

"Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto said smiling, "Welcome back."

"Where's Shadya?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked looking around trying to spot the friendly face.

Sailor Time walked cautiously over to where the newcomers stood, waiting in anticipation, "I'm right here." She walked forward and slowly met the eyes of her future daughters.

"Hey Shad!" Sailor Chibi Moon smiled brilliantly, "Sailor Time, these are your future daughters, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta." She introduced them as she took turns pointing to each of them.

Sailor Time smiled widely taking in the view of her future daughters, "It's so nice to meet you." She bowed deeply still slightly in shock; she couldn't believe it was really true. She wasn't going to be alone ever again, as crazy as the thought sounded to her.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." Sailor Ceres commented and smiled in return, looking shyly toward a younger version of her mother.

"Okay, is it just me, or is this incredibly freaky?" Sailor Vesta blurted out, not unkindly just rather bluntly.

Sailor Time laughed lightly, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I'm still trying to fully understand everything, it's very strange."

"Yeah, it is weird, to put it lightly." Tuxedo Mask added, "But you'll get used to the idea. It's been nice having Rini around." He smiled at his own daughter of the 30th century.

"Well, I hate ta ruin a family reunion, but we need ta get back ta trainin'. We only got so much time left." Rogue said looking at the Sailor Senshi.

"Oh, sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Sailor Juno apologized as everyone went off in groups to practice with each other.

"Hey, Girlie! Want ter train together? You thought you could kick my butt before, let's see yer prove it." Wolverine challenged taking a glance in Sailor Jupiter's direction.

"All right, Creampuff. Let's go." Sailor Jupiter nodded accepting the challenge and walking out in the distance with Logan.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled and aimed the attack carefully in Wolverine's direction, hitting him in the chest dead on.

Wolverine thudded to the ground with a ruff, "ouf." He jumped back up and readjusted his stance, "Ah, good aim, girlie. It'll take more than that ter beat me though." Wolverine smiled and drew his claws starting after Sailor Jupiter.

"Come on, don't hold back Logan! I'm a tough gal, I can take it. Give me your best." Sailor Jupiter called while dodging Wolverine's claws staying millimeters away from being shredded into confetti.

Meanwhile Iceman was testing his skills with an unwilling Sailor Mercury, he was in his ice form, which was much safer if Sailor Mercury would throw her ice attacks back, "Come on, I'm trained for fighting. Don't be so skittish about attacking head-on!" Iceman assured Mercury who was still very cautious about throwing attacks.

Sailor Mercury pursed her lips, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…" Iceman nodded in approval, giving her the okay to try an attack, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The attack hit straight on, which to Sailor Mercury's relief, Iceman appeared uninjured because of his ice form. Iceman retaliated with shooting ice shards at Sailor Mercury as she worked on dodging them.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled throwing an attack at her companion, Phoenix the mutant with a fiery soul.

Phoenix stopped the attack an inch away from striking her, "Good job, Raye. Your aim is right on; just continue to harness those flames of yours!" Phoenix encouraged Sailor Mars with an intense smile, "Now try that again, and I'll reverse it and you try to avoid it, all right?"

Raye nodded, "Mars Flame Sniper!" A moment later the attack flipped when it was about to strike Phoenix and headed straight for Sailor Mars, she dodged out the way with only centimeters to spare.

"Nice reflexes, your senses are quite powerful. It's no wonder; Xaiver was looking for you guys." Phoenix smiled and continued to train with Sailor Mars.

After a couple hours of vigorous training with each other they decided to call it a night, "We should really be getting back now. Mom will probably be wondering where we are." Sailor Moon said looking at Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Right, that homework won't do itself either!" Sailor Mercury added.

With that everyone put their powers together and teleported back to Earth and all split their ways at the park. The Asteroid Senshi and Inu Yasha and his crew following Shadya home.

The Asteroid Senshi and Shadya stayed up late into the night getting acquainted and comfortable with each other. Shadya asking questions about the future, and the girls asking questions about their past mother, getting lost in each other's lives.

The next day followed the same mundane pattern; go to school and count the minutes until the allies could get together again to train for the upcoming battles that were lurking before them in the days, weeks, or months to come. Everyone sat in their desks feeling as if an eternity was passing while they just sat there. Finally the school day ended, and they could leave to continue their training on Planet X.

"X Time and Death Slash!" Sailor Time yelled taking a careful aim toward Shadowcat, hitting her target with ease. Shadowcat used her mutant powers just in time for the attack to go through her, leaving her completely unscathed. In turn she flipped around and ran straight for Sailor Time, went through her, turned and punched Sailor Time.

Meanwhile Sailor Mercury was paired once more with Iceman, "Shine Aqua Illusion," the attack hit Iceman with ease.

"You know what would make training a lot easier?" Iceman inquired looking toward Sailor Mercury sighing.

"Not being petrified of injuring or killing each other on accident?" Sailor Venus laughed while dodging an attack and feigning right, then left.

"Well, yeah, that might help just a little. But no, I was going to say the Danger Room." Iceman replied.

"Danger Room?" Sailor Mercury asked looking at Iceman with great interest and curiosity, "What's that exactly?"

Iceman was silent a moment thinking of how to explain it, "Well, it's a room that generates a battle and you right actual enemies, not your teammates. It helps us X-Men train on being a team and knowing when to rely on each other."

"Oh, sounds impress—," Sailor Chibi Moon began but got cut off by a rustling sound in the rosebush nearby.

A shadow appeared behind the bush as it continued to rustle completely oblivious to the fact that it had been noticed someone was hiding there. Sailor Time moved cautiously toward the sound and was about to strike when a man's head popped up startling everyone. He has serious brown eyes, short white hair, a hold horn, and was adorned in white robes with blue trimming, he stood up just as Sailor Time threw her arms around him, "My sweet little brother! It can't really be you, can it?"

"No way… Sis, Shadya? I thought you were gone forever, swallowed up by time itself. Especially once I was reborn as the protector of Elysion, the heart of the Earth, and you nowhere to be found. How can you be real?" Helios smiled affectionately looking at his sister.

"I've missed you, not a day's gone by since I knew about my past life that I haven't thought of you. Are you well?" Sailor Time asked looking at the young man her brother grew up into.

"I've missed you, too. I assumed you weren't reborn at all. I should have known nothing could keep you from the world." Helios laughed, "It is odd, though, that we weren't reborn into the same family again. I didn't even have a sign of mom."

Sailor Time reflected for a moment trying to think of everything that was going on, "You obviously were needed much more in Elysion than in my family as my younger brother. I always knew you had a greater purpose than being destroyed by our crazy mother. I just got mom this time, and she left me a long time ago after daddy died. I always hoped you'd have a better life one day, and now you do."

"Everyone else have been reborn to our knowledge, except Tuxedo Night, we've no sign of him yet. But, I imagine he's somewhere out there and will catch up with all of us soon enough." Helios reassured the group. "The Sailor Senshi will be reunited once more and this time, you'll triumph over all the evil thrown into your path."

"Who else have you found?" Sailor Jupiter asked bringing attention back to the entire group.

"Well, Shyla and Shylo, the menards of my temple are always willing to loan you their power, but there's also Lethe and Mnemosyne, The twin guardians of the rivers of Oblivion and Memories. Without Sailor Galaxia controlling them with the bracelets they're more than willing to fight with us."

Helios thought for a moment, "There's the Four Sisters of Deception; Catzi- the fire psychic, Bertie- the water witch, Avery- the channeler, and Prisma- with powers lying with storms. Without the black moon earrings they have their free will back, and they want revenge for how they were controlled by the Black Moon."

"Anyone else?" Sailor Moon asked curiously, everyone was surprised at how many more allies they had now.

"Queen Selene is awaiting the change to be of service with this upcoming effort, there's also Sailor Cosmos who's willing to help out again. She still feels guilty for not saving everyone the first time around. I've been keeping an eye out for allies and enemies within the sanctuary of Elysion, I wanted to help all of you out as much as I could." Helios turned and smiled at Chibi Moon.

"My Generals are awaiting to be allowed to join, now that they've been cleansed of their evil and mind control; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite." Tuxedo Mask added, just as they appeared in apparition form behind him.

Helios tilted his head toward the ground in prayer, a blinding light flashed enveloping everyone and five women and a man started toward them. They were soon recognized as Artemis, Luna, Diana, Phobos, Deimos, and Suna.

Suna had long wavy green hair, gold-green eyes, and wore a light wispy green dress falling to her ankles and matching green heels with a gold crescent moon on her forehead and an X through it.

"Small Lady! We're human again!" Diana ran forward and embraced Chibi Moon tightly smiling widely.

"Diana! You're gorgeous, now you're a small lady like me!" Chibi Moon laughed softly.


End file.
